Miko x Optimus Prime One shots
by darknights800
Summary: I know! Weird pairing! (๑ ᴗ ) Bunch of one shots for this paring! Romance, Friendship, or both! Requests are open!
1. Chapter 1

**HAHAHAHA! I'm back! I've finally come to a decision on the types of fanfics I'm gonna write and I chose to strictly write one shots since I can't seem to ever write a full length fanfic. Thanks for reading now Lets. Get. Started!**

Its been three years since the kids have last encountered the Autobots and since then their lives were never the same. Despite their lives being back to what others would call normal, the kids and especially Miko, felt more like they were missing something. For two more years the gang hung out together, all of them reminiscing on their days back with their extraterrestrial friends. It was in their junior year that they began to split up.

Raf was the first to go as he soon moved on to California where his parents got the opportunity for a better job. At first it looked like no one else was leaving, but months after Jack's mother was also faced with a new opportunity. Jack and Miko gave each other their final goodbyes before Jack left.

Soon enough Miko was the last one out of their crew to be in Jasper. For the rest of the year Miko was alone. No one spoke to the once hyperactive female and for once in her life, Miko found herself not seeking any kind of escapade. All she wanted back were her friends, so they could all be back to their reckless antics.

At heart she was a wrecker, but on the outside she was the outcast of the school. There was no one around that she could speak to about her adventures and that just about killed her.

On her senior year she just about lost hope on anything that could once again give her life meaning. That is, until she met _him._

She didn't know where or when, but on her first day _he_ appeared.

It was almost like a miracle that he appeared. An exact resemblance.

His deep blue hair and eyes that shined almost just as brightly as theirs. His picture perfect grammar and gentleman act also reminded her of someone she has once met.

As soon as he entered her classroom she knew something was up with the boy. But as soon as he introduced himself in front of the class she felt her heart just about stop.

The boy in front nodded as he spoke to the teacher. The two then ended their conversation and once again faced the class.

"Everyone," the teacher said, "This is your new classmate. It's his first year here so please, if needs any help, please do assist in any way you can."

Miko rolled her eyes as she saw different girls around the room gush at the boy up front.

'Dang,' Miko thought tiredly, 'I really feel sorry for that dude. Those girls will be all over him at this point. '

"Everyone," the teacher continued, "Your new classmate's name is Orion Pax."

Miko just about stopped breathing as she heard those two words come out of her teacher's mouth.

'If this is a joke the galaxy is playing on me,' Miko thought bitterly, 'Then this really isn't funny'

"Orion," the teacher said, "You may sit next to Miko. Miko please raise your hand."

Miko snapped out of her thoughts and did as she was told.

Orion looked at her and smiled as he kindly took the seat next to her.

"It is nice to meet you Miko." He said.

Miko nodded, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too."

For some reason, Miko ended up being in every one of the boy's classes. Which meant that weather or not she wanted to or not, she would at one point be forced to converse with the new student.

As a few more weeks passed for Miko, she realized that the new student who just about always peaked her interest, was actually really nice company for her.

She didn't quite know how the two became accomplices, but she did remember that Orion was the one who began to look for company from her.

Miko didn't really have anyone to hang out with, so she too began to be around the boy. She once asked Orion why he wanted to be around her and not anyone else, but all he responded was that he felt that he should and that his instincts were correct.

"What makes you think your instincts were correct?" She wondered.

Orion showed a hint of a smile, "I enjoy your company Miko."

Miko smiled as she heard Orion speak. Ever since Miko began being around Orion, she began to realize that Orion reminded her of Optimus in so many more ways than one. For some reason every time she was around Orion and was in a foul mood, he knew a way to cheer her up.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she began to remember her times with the Autobots and her friends.

Orion looked at Miko worriedly as he saw her eyes become glossy.

"Is everything alright? Miko?" Orion asked.

Miko nodded, "Yeah," she said, "Everything's good."

For the rest of the year the two accompanied each other, tho Miko's thoughts sometimes carrying her away from what's actually happening.

Every time Miko was once again dragged into her thoughts, she would miss a small smile appear on Orion's face. For every time she thought of her old friends she would never realize that one of them were right next to her, ready to help her whenever she would need it, no matter how small the need was.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If anyone has any requests please PM me or put it in the comments box. Thanks again and please tell me how I'm doing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one-shot is not taking place in any specific time inside of the series. Just a little cute one-shot. Hope ya all like it!**

The kids waited outside of Jasper High for their regularly scheduled partners to come pick them up. As the kids waited, they noticed that it became unusually late.

By that time most of the kids supposed to be there were gone, and the troublemakers were in.

"Huh," Miko said as she sat down on the cement wall, "I wonder where Bulk and the others are."

Jack nodded as he kept his sights ahead, his eyes scanning for any one of their protectors.

Raf sighed and sat down in a nearby shaded area. He never really liked staying at school too long, for by a certain time, the only kids left are the bad ones.

The kids waited for a couple more minutes before they saw a vehicle they thought they would never see at that time of day.

Miko, Jack, and Raf's eyes widened a fraction as they saw a red and blue truck pull up in front of their school.

All three of them immediately jumped into the truck and buckled up.

"Forgive me for my late entrance," a low voice said, "Something has come up that was not expected."

Jack nodded in understanding, "It's alright Optimus." He said, "We didn't wait too long anyway."

It didn't take long until Raf's eyes widened in realization. He began searching his bag frantically until he finally concluded his problem.

"Wait!" He said, " I need to go back into the school! I forgot my binder in Geometry."

Optimus stopped and took a U turn to go back to the school.

Both Raf and Jack jumped out of Optimus to go fetch Raf's binder. Jack going just in case Raf runs into any unwanted attention, leaving Miko and Optimus to wait for the two.

The two both waited in a space of silence until Optimus' voice was heard.

"How were your classes today Miko?" He asked, his voice booming.

Miko shrugged, her gaze focused out on the school yard.

She noticed that Optimus's voice, no matter where they were whether it was while in his vehicle mode or in the base, was still as powerful as it has always been. Even if he was speaking only a simple sentence.

"Eh," she said tiredly, "It was as it always is. Boring teachers telling us a bunch of different stuff."

Optimus didn't speak anymore leaving the two back in silence.

Miko shifted, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She's never been put in a situation where she was stuck with the leader of the autobots before, so being her first time, she didn't feel in her element.

Miko's focus was so lost in thought that she didn't notice something materialize to her left.

"Are you alright Miko?" A voice asked.

Miko was immidiatly pulled out of her thoughts and faced the direction the voice came from. Her eyes widened as she saw a boy maybe a couple years older than her at most, with blue hair, and shocking blue eyes. Miko would've lied if she said that the boy in front of her wasn't attractive, but she still had no idea who this newcomer was, let alone how he knew her name.

"Wh-who are you?" Miko stuttered as she began to back away.

The boy in front of her showed a small hint of a smile before going back into a plain expression.

"It's me Miko." The boy said clamly, "Optimus."

Miko's eyes widened. As she began to open her mouth Optimus cut her off.

"This is a holoform," he said, "Something the government made to help us autobots be more able to hide in plain sight."

As Optimus spoke she noticed that his voice sounded much less deep than how it usually was and a little more of a normal pitch for how old he looked. Probably for the better though since he was to act and sound like a regular human.

After Optimus stopped speaking he began to observe whatever of himself he could see.

Miko mentally wondered if his holoform was solid and if anyone other than himself was able to make contact with it.

She mentally debated weather or not she should go through with her plan. After a few more seconds of debate Miko reached forward and put a hand on Optimus' arm. Her eyes widened as she was actually able to feel the cloth on his arm.

Optimus then faced Miko, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" He asked his voice showing his genuine concern.

Miko began to feel heat rise onto her face as Optimus looked at her. Miko then broke eyecontact with Optimus and faced the floormats.

"Nah," she said, her face showing tints of red, "I'm good."

Optimus cocked his head, his eyes showing glints of confusion.

"Are you sure?" He asked, moving closer to Miko with his hand beginning to go outstretched, "Your face looks a little red."

Miko's eyes widened as her face turned a shade darker. Miko then began backing away on her chair, but noticed that she had no more room to move.

Something must have happened because before she knew it both of Optimus's arms were on both sides of her head, trapping her on the seat behind her and his legs stabalizing him from falling onto her any further.

Miko guessed that her face was probably as red as a tomato by that point for she felt her face burning as she looked into Optimus's eyes. It took a bit until Miko noticed how close their faces were from each other, Optimus' warm, clam breaths running down her neck. What surprised Miko most was that when she looked at Optimus, she also saw a red tint on his cheeks. Luckily he immidiatly stood up, his hand now outstretched for hers to take.

Grabbing his wrist Optimus pulled her up. For a millisecond Miko felt herself pulled up against Optimus.

"I apologize Miko." Optimus said kindly.

Miko shook her hands side to side as she shook her head.

"Nah," she said, "It's alright. Mistakes happen."

Miko then sat back down on her seat, her face still showing small hints of blush.

As Miko was sitting down Optimus took down his holoform. The two now once again sitting in silence, but now, Miko's thoughts were now centered towards the events that occurred just a few minutes ago.

Thankfully the boys didn't take much longer for soon the two hopped in and the four were on their way back to the base.

On the ride Jack and Raf continuously asked Miko why she was blushing. As the two asked her blush slowly grew back as memories of earlier began to come back to her. One of her last thoughts of the incident being, 'At least he was cute.'

 **HAHAHA! Hope you all liked it! Sorry if it was a lottle short. Remember requests are open (for now) so if ya have any ideas plz tell me! Thanks again for all reading! Please review! Those always help inspire me to write more! And I love feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhhh," Miko groaned as she began to regain consciousness. At first her vision was all blurry. She wasn't able to make out anything, but the more she began to focus, the more she could begin to make out figures. She began to look around as she soon realized that she was not in a place she was familiar with. Miko's eyes widened as she saw her hands bounded in chains connected to the wall. On both of her sides Raphael and Jack were unconscious, but also bonded to the wall behind them.

"Guys!" She whispered as she rammed herself into Jack. "Wake up!"

It didn't take may more hits until Jack and soon Raf began to wake up. Miko noticed that Jack immediately realized the situation they were in as he began to attempt pulling himself out of his metallic bonds.

"Jack," Raf began, his voice laced with confusion, "Where are we? What happened?"

Jack got out a sigh of frustration before facing the two to his right.

"Do you two not remember?" He asked.

The two he faced shook their heads. Miko and Raf though long and hard to see if they remembered anything, but nothing came up.

"All I know," Raf sighed, "Is that somehow we landed ourselves onto the Nemesis and now we need to find a way out."

Jack shook his head, "It's more complicated then that." He said, "We once again broke the autobots' rules and followed them out to a battle. Courtesy of Miko. The Cons got one of their hands on Raf and used him as a bargaining chip saying, 'We'll let the human live if you give us Optimus'. All of us including Raf told him not to, but knowing Optimus he did so anyway. But as soon as he handed himself over the Cons took Miko and I too. Leading us to where we are now."

Raf's eyes now focused on the ground below him, a look of disappointment in his eyes. "So," he croaked, "We're all in this situation because of me."

Miko shook her head viciously at her friend's self blame, "No," she said quietly, "If there's anyone to blame…it's me. It was my idea to go out to the battle even though the bots told us differently. I just dragged you two with me and if I had just chosen to listen, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation."

Jack let out a big sigh and faced the two next to him, "Look stop blaming yourselves. What's done is done." He said, "All we can do is find Optimus and get the hell out of here. Miko! You can still faze right?"

Miko smirked at Jack's question and walked right through the chains containing her. "How about you Jackie?" She asked, "Still chill?"

Jack nodded and then froze the chains so much, a couple of hits to the wall and the chain broke.

Both of them then faced Raf who for a quick moment had a blue tint appear on his skin. Raf then disappeared in a cloud of shadows and then reappeared next to Jack.

"Alright!" Miko said, "Lets go on a bot hunt!"

The two males next to the girl nodded and then went through the door. Jack doing so with the help of Miko's faze ability.

"Alright," Jack began, "Raf and I will check the east, while Miko, you'll check the west.

All three of them nodded before splitting up.

For a while Miko didn't see anything or anyone for a while. Both Jack and Raf were probably checking the Con's computers for Optimus while Jack stood guard.

Miko stopped for a minute as she though she heard someone's voice. The more she listened the more she realized that the voice she was hearing belonged to Megatron himself.

Miko fazed into the nearest wall, secretly praying the wall wouldn't lead her to another decepticon.

She looked around her new environment and saw some table with weird and suspicious looking tools on a small table next to it. Miko noticed that the table in the center of the room had four big straps, one strap near each of the four corners. What scared Miko most was the fact that drops of large amounts of energon were found on the table.

Many reasons of why the energon was there were going through her head. 'What if,' Miko thought dreadfully.

Miko scowled at herself for thinking such a thought, but she still couldn't help but worry. 'Optimus,' She thought worriedly, 'Where are you?'

Raf and Jack ran straight towards the main security systems, where they would begin their search for the autobot leader. Jack was the one who quickly scanned their surroundings before freezing the only decepticon posted in the room.

"Whew," Jack said as he faced Raf, "I can't believe the Cons only put one of them inside if the room."

Raf nodded before bringing himself up to the controls. He then immediately began searching the cameras for anywhere the cons would have brought Optimus.

"I hope he isn't in too much trouble." Jack voiced, "Wonder how the others are."

"I'm sure they're worried too Jack." Raf said, "Bee's probably freaking out. Arcee and Bulkhead too."

The two were soon quiet once again as Raf continued his search on the computers. It didn't take much longer until Raf saw a familiar figure of blue and red.

"I found him!" Raf exclaimed, "He's unconscious for now and he's also bounded to the wall, but he's in the west wing 4th level."

Jack nodded an eager look in his eye, "I kinda guessed so." He said, "But we'll get him out."

As the two began to get out of the room, the door in front of them opened up. Behind it was the last person they had wanted to run into.

"Welll, well, well." Megatron mocked, his deep voice tinted with amusement. "If it isn't the autobots' human pets."

Both Raf and Jack began to back away as the decepticons behind him pointed their guns at the humans in front of them.

"If you're so worried bout Optimus," Megatron continued, a malicious smile beginning to form on his lips, "Why don't you ask him yourselves."

Both Raf's and Jack's eyes widened in horror before sounds of gunfire could be heard, emitting from the room.

Miko was once again found searching the Nemesis for Optimus, the sight seen from the other room still plaguing her mind. Questions like "What happened in there?" and "Was that made by Optimus?" were running around her head.

After a few more turns were taken she saw two Cons just exiting a nearby room.

"Huh," one of them began, "I guess he's gained consciousness now. And he isn't happy."

The other con next to him chuckled, "I would think so." He said, "Megatron will have his way with him though. Plus I just heard that the three humans just escaped."

The first descepticon laughed, "Yeah, and now Megatron got two of them back. They say they were found in the security room."

Miko scowled as she heard the news, 'Scrap! So Jackie and Raf were caught!' She thought dreadfully.

She pushed the thought to the back of her head and glanced back at the room the two Cons came from. She wondered if that was possibly the room Optimus was placed in.

Thinking long and hard, Miko finally chose to take a risk and fazed into the room, afraid using the door would cause too much attention to the spot. As soon as Miko's head was inside of the room she looked around. Her eyes finally landed on the person she was looking for. Optimus Prime stood in front of her, energon leaking, and his optics dimmer than their usual bright glow.

Miko knew Optimus wasn't aware of her presence for his eyes were still glued ahead to the door in front of him as if he was expecting something to come.

She planned to expose her presence to the Prime, but immediately hid behind him as the door slid wide open.

Megatron came in with all of his filthy glory, an amused look shone in his eyes. "I see you've finally woken up from your slumber Optimus." He said, "I'm assuming you're aware of everything that has happened in the last 48 hours?"

Optimus didn't crack and continued to stare at Megatron, pure anger hidden deep within his calm exterior.

"Megatron," he began, "What have you done with the children?"

Megatron laughed, "Two of your little pets are in my custody, one of them are still on the loose, but we'll find her too soon enough."

Miko swallowed hard. Just hearing Megatron's voice sent cold shivers down her spine.

She watched as Megatron signaled someone to come in. Behind him came two Cons with something in their grips. She soon realized that what hung in their grasps were her two friends and allies.

Optimus' glare deepened as his eyes caught onto his human friends. "Megatron." He growled.

Miko's eyes widened as she heard Optimus speak. For all the time that she's known Optimus, she's never heard such anger in his voice.

"Let the humans go! They have no part in this." Optimus pleaded. He's always done his best to make sure the humans were not hurt by the decepticons, he won't allow them to have their way now.

Megatron smirked as he heard Optimus' pleads, "Your pets were involved as soon as they joined you autobots. And as soon as they gave one of my men permanent frost damage." The last part Megatron growled.

"Optimus!" Raphael shouted, "Don't let the decepticons get away with this!"

His optics softened as he heard Raf's plea. He hated seeing his friends in the grips if the enemy. All Jack's and Raphael's scared looks did was fuel Optimus's anger towards Megatron.

"Leave the children alone Megatron!" He snapped.

Both Jack and Raf gave each other worried looks as they saw Optimus snap at Megatron. If this didn't end soon and Optimus didn't get out of there, then everything and everyone would be doomed. All three of the kids knew Optimus was in no condition to face Megatron and that if things came to worse, Megatron would make his move and Optimus wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

Before Megatron or Optimus could say more Jack shouted "Megatron!" Which caught the two's attention.

"You aren't going to do a thing to Optimus!" Jack declared. On the outside Jack looked totally in his element, but on the inside he was about ready to start panicking and run as fast as his legs could take him and the two bots' stares didn't make him feel any better.

"Oh?" Megatron challenged, "And what makes you think a puny human like you can do anything to stop me?"

Jack swallowed hard as Optimus shouted a "No!" To Megatron.

Jack didn't have enough time to counter back before Raf said a quick and loud "Me!" and dissapeared once more. For a moment everyone but Jack and Miko were stunned at Raf's act. It didn't take him long until he reappeared on Megatron's head.

"Jack! Miko! Now!" Raf shouted.

The two nodded and began their assult. Jack froze the decepticon holding him and quickly grabbed a hold of the one next to him, freezing the Con too.

Miko then got out of her hiding spot behind Optimus and put a hand on his foot. Activating her ability to faze, Optimus' wrists went straight through his bindings freeing him.

"No!" Megatron growled as he aimed his cannons at Optimus and Jack.

Before he was able to shoot Raf took out a pole and began stabbing them into Megatron's eyes. As he was doing so a ground bridge within the cabin opened revealing Bulkhead and Bumblebee who grabbed Optimus and began dragging him into the portal, the kids following quickly behind. Megatron shot one more blast, but by that time the Autobots and the kids were gone.

"He's ok." Raf said, his voice now free of worry.

"Yeah!" Miko shouted excitedly. "He's ok!"

Jack smiled and gave out a sigh of relief as he saw both Ratchet and Optimus speaking to each other.

It didn't take long until Ratchet took Optimus out of the room in a sort of stretcher. Optimus looked at the kids and nodded.

"I thank all three of you for what you have done for me today." He said. "What you have done today could have easily costed your lives."

Miko, Jack, and Raf shook their heads. A smile on their faces.

"It's alright Optimus." Jack said, "You've saved out lives so many times I can't even begin to count."

"Yeah!" Miko said, "We thought it was about time that we payed back the favor."

Raf nodded, "Plus, we all know you would have done the same thing if our roles were switched.

Optimus nodded, "A question I have for all of you is, what allowed you to use the abilities that you have displayed earlier?"

All three of the kids glanced at eachother before Miko sighed. "The thing is." She began, "We're not normal humans. We're what people would call mutants. Mutants are people born with inhuman abilities. The reason we're not being spoken about in public is because the government wants us kept as a secret. Most mutants are also being hunted down, so us three are just trying to live a peaceful life, but now that the cons are aware of us and our abilities, they can possibly use it against us and get us hunted down."

Everyone in the room stayed quiet before Optimus once again looked down at the kids. "What can we do to help?"

 **OMG! This is the longest chappy I've ever written! I know this isn't exactly a Optimus x Miko thing, but I did focus on her and give the kids and Boss Bot a little bit of bonding time! Just an FYI, but I based the kids' abilities off of the X Men (The Ability to faze through solid objects, Ice Man, anf Nightcrawler) I'm sorry if it was a little rushed tho. I know I have a small tendency to do that. Thanks for reading everyone and yes! I do plan on making a sequal to this One Shot! Plz review and requests are open! Thanks again!**


End file.
